


Swim with me

by InuLove86 (pipay19)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipay19/pseuds/InuLove86
Summary: What to do on a hot summer day? Inuyasha and Kagome way.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Swim with me

“Inuyasha! Let’s go swimming!”

“What?!” 

“It’s so hot today, and I’m bored! Swim with me.”

The hanyou almost fell off the branch that he is currently lazing on.  
Swim? Us? Swim?? Did she even know what other people would say if they find out we are bathing together??

“Inuyashaaa...” Kagome is slowly losing her patience because of Inuyasha’s silence.  
“Come on Inuyasha! It’s not so bad! The others are not here yet and there’s no rumor of the jewel’s whereabouts so we have no shard hunting to do. And it’s really hot! If you don’t want to swim with me, I will just go home!”

Inuyasha not wanting her to go home decided to just get on with it. No one would be near enough to see us anyway. I will be able to sense them way before they get near.

“Keh. Fine! Stop yelling. You’re hurting my ears!”  
—-  
As soon as they reached the riverbank, Kagome excitedly undresses leaving only her in clothes which are for Inuyasha are way smaller than the rags they used for cleaning stuff.

“K-Kagome?! What are you doing??”

“What do you mean Inuyasha?”

“You don’t have clothes on woman!”

“Inuyasha, I still have clothes on. This called a bikini. We wear this in our time for when we are swimming.” Kagome then twirls herself so Inuyasha could see it more. She did not notice the blush on the hanyou’s face.

Inuyasha wanted to argue still but his words were caught as soon as Kagome twirls.  
His eyes were wide and cannot seem to remove them from staring at the gorgeous sight in front of him.

Kagome noticing Inuyasha’s silence, went over to him to check what’s wrong. Only then did she noticed that Inuyasha’s hot stare and obvious admiration of her body.  
She can’t believe this! Could Inuyasha be really seeing her as a woman and not just his poor shard detector? Emboldened by this thought, she tried to be more sensual in her movement than usual. Swaying her hips slightly more to emphasize her curves.

“Inuyasha...” said Kagome softly. They were too near each other not to hear him gasp when he heard her call his name.

Feeling the power she holds on him at this moment, she stepped nearer again to Inuyasha. Now they were mere inches away from each other. Her skin could almost feel his haori with their nearness.

“Join me Inuyasha please.” 

Inuyasha was feeling light headed by now. He can see almost every part of Kagome’s body. And she was so damn near! Her delectable scent is so strong it’s making his resolve weak. When he heard Kagome asked him to join her, all he can do was nod dumbly.

“Well, then, don’t you think you’re a little over dress for a swim Inuyasha?”

Wh-what the hell?? Is he hearing this right? Did Kagome just asked him to undress?? In front of her?? He is feeling panicked and nervous. He wanted to run away from the temptation that is Kagome. But when she reach out and tugged at his haori, he knew he cannot resist her. At this time, he would do anything she asked of him. So he slowly removed his clothes leaving only his hakama on.

Kagome was blushing. She cannot believe her eyes were seeing this! Inuyasha was undressing in front of her! And without the yelling and angry remarks and arguments! And oh yes, he is definitely a sight for sore eyes! His broad shoulders, bulging muscles and those hot abs! Whew! Feeling wicked and determined to see more of him, she decided to push a little more.

“Inuyasha... take your hakama off too. I want to see you. Please?” Kagome said huskily.

Inuyasha was almost panting now. Kagome’s scent had changed after he took of his haori and under kosode. Her usual lavander and vanilla scent is still there but now it has a spicy edge to it. Fuck! I-I know that scent! Is she aroused? Is-is she? W-with m-me?? The hell! And if its not a confirmation, he wouldn’t know what is when he heard her say she wants him to take off his hakama because she wants to see him. Him! So like the obedient puppy he is, he slowly loosen up the ties of his hakama and let it finally fall into the ground at his feet.

Kagome was feeling hot, damn hot! Inuyasha was now standing in front of her with only his fundoshi on. His thick, muscled thighs are in her complete view. And judging by the huge and apparent bulge in his fundoshi, his thighs weren’t the only “thick” part of Inuyasha’s sexy body. She can’t help but lick and bite her lip to stop herself from possibly drooling at the incredibly sexy sight in front of her.

Inuyasha was blushing hard. The redness reached even the peak of his perked ears. Kagome was openly staring at his body from head to foot and obviously stopping at his cock which desperately wants to get out of his fundoshi by now. Inuyasha was on the verge of his control and would want to just jump into the river to quell his desires for Kagome. He was about to turn when he smelled the rise of that spicy scent of Kagome’s. He then looked at her and he saw her lick and bite her lip. Whatever control he has, vanished into thin air, and he ended up grabbing Kagome to him and lowering his lips to her to lick, bite and taste her luscious lips himself.

Kagome was deliciously surprised when she felt Inuyasha’s strong arms around her. Grabbing her to him with one arm around her waist and the other holding her head to him. His lips were on her, and she can feel him licking, nipping and asking for entry. She gasped with the shiver she felt with Inuyasha’s actions. And he took it as an opportunity to taste her more, putting his tongue inside of her mouth, exploring.  
She hasn’t been kissed like this but her instincts are telling her how to respond.

They were both moaning and soon were gasping for air when they decided to part.  
They put some distance to look into each other’s eyes but not completely letting go of each other.

“K-kagome...I-I’m sor...”

“Inuyasha. Don’t ruin it. I wanted this for far too long now, just let me have this for a while longer ok?”

“You-...you wanted this way before?”

“Yes. I know you don’t but...”

“Keh. You keep on assuming things like that woman.”

“Huh? But...you mean...”

“Yeah. Me too. Now, shut up wench and let’s both enjoy this.”

They kissed again and soon their hands started moving and exploring each other’s body and giving in to their long held back desires. 

This is the best swim I never had, Inuyasha thought smugly.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought of. Hope you enjoy reading =)
> 
> I don’t own Inuyasha and others, just the story I created. Love love love!


End file.
